User talk:WarOfLegends
Hi Just thought I'd say hi, since I expect I'll be editing here a fair bit. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Semi-protect main page I'm wondering if you could, at least for now, change the protection on the "main page" to be semi-protected... at least for the next little bit or so? It would be nice to be able to make some changes without having administrator privileges, while the content is particularly sparse. If you don't know how to do that, drop me a note. --Robert Horning 17:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) --WarOfLegends 19:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I semi-protected. New wiki Hey there! I'd like to request administrator rights, so I can assist more then I already do here ;-) If this wiki gets wellknown, we better watch out for spammers and such. I could also help with advertising this wiki and getting the site high in google ranks. 01:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Who are Chris and PokerDuck? Just curious 22:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin I would like to request admin privileges. I intend to play this game and edit the wiki a lot more when the game comes out. Request Admin Hey, I'm planning to help out a lot once this gets released. I'm a pretty trust editor on the Runescape wiki, with rollback rights. I also have over 1,150 edits. I would help pwn vandals and help keep the wiki clean. To reach me, just send me a message on my talk here or on the Runescape Wiki. 06:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Auto welcome Can you deactivate that auto welcome message that new users get? It's so.. unhuman, and my name get's used aswell when some users get welcomed o.O 10:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, I figured out how to de-activate it =) 11:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I think that once we have certain style rules and a list of general wiki rules, we should make our own welcome message :::It is possible to edit the default welcome message, and to choose who the message is "from". I personally think it's quite useful - without it, new users often don't get welcomed, and I think an automated welcome is preferable to no welcome at all. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Admins and Rollback You don't need to give each admin rollback - rollback is included in the admin tools. ;-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) War of Legends Wiki Twitter Account I'm curious.... are you running the War of Legends Wiki account on Twitter? We could try and come up with some information and "events" about the wiki, as the wiki is being "followed" now by Jagex and there is a fansite list of twitters for others to pay attention to. At the very least, I'd like to get a couple more "tweets" about what is happening here. If there is some place you would like to have these tweets posted, or would like some suggestions for tweets, just let me know. --Robert Horning 20:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) You should also comment on some of the pictures that @War_of_Legends uploads. A lot of people look at those pics and then they might click to your account and find out about the wiki. Also add #waroflegends in your tweets where possible. 15:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Ideas for Tweets We need to set up a page that has some suggested tweets that isn't your user talk page, but I'll leave that in your very capable arms to come up with where you would like to put that or call that page. Of high priority now is to officially announce that we are now a sister wiki to the Runescape Wiki. Particularly given that there is another "War of Legends Wiki" asserting the claim to this name, it would be useful to explain the differences between what we are doing here vs. what is happening on that other site. Shy of a flat-out trademark fight, I don't see how we can stop them from using that name either. What we need to do, therefore, is to show how our community is better organized and that stuff is happening here, rather than on the other wiki. Take the mindshare and talent that is good at developing a wiki, and have them thrive in this environment. The more connections and better connections including the twitter account can make this very useful. That is why I'm encouraging a much greater role for the twitter account, particularly at this early stage of development. The more we talk about this and put it into more places, the better off we will all be on this wiki. I'll have to put in more on a Legends Pavilion thread on this topic, but the tweets are a major portion of this. --Robert Horning 15:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Just to add, while we're discussing the conflicting names, the twitter account name 'waroflegendswiki' isn't actually taken. Would it be better to rename it that rather than 'woflegendswiki'? I reckon it'd be good to get 'dibs' on it. What do you guys think? Cjthegreat4 16:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Ignore my above message. Turns out the maximum length is 15, and the one I proposed is 16. Cjthegreat4 16:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I was gonna say @WarofLegendsWiki sounds better, but I see that you can't pick that. What about waroflegendswki? lol =p 16:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was going to say WoLWiki is an option but it's already been taken I see :( Cjthegreat4 17:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Tweet this; New poll up at the #waroflegends wiki! What will your @War_of_Legends strategy be? http://bit.ly/8vT2Ls 10:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) User rights I noticed you removed the admin rights of 2 users. If you want to remove the bureaucrat rights of PokerDuck, then you would have to request the wikia staff. Just saying ;) 23:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Anything you need me to be getting on with? I quite often can't get on but when I can I like to help as much as possible. Also advertising in game. Sysop Scoot said i should request so... well I guess I have been uploading a lot of images. So can I be one plox. 00:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Lol yes, he is very good with coding and stoof and I think he would be good with it :D 00:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks you very much! 05:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hey there, I want to help this wiki and I see you only have 6 administrators. I know I am not active alot but that is because on my main, I can't talk so I can't really do anything on the game but I will become active again sometime. Could I please become one? I am also the founder of the Image Maintenance team. Thanks, 16:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Right, sorry for another request but could I be a bureaucrat aswell? Sorry for making you do 2 right changes. Rswfan 18:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :No offence or anything, but I would have to oppose. You have just gotten here, and I don't know if you'll stay or not. I have no doubt that you would be a good admin, but there is no reason to need bureaucrat. I would like to see you here longer, and show that you're actually going to be active before I would be content with you becoming a 'crat. 01:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Rswfan, we don't need another bureaucrat right now. Sorry, but that is a biting too much here. Several users were made admins right away due the pressing needs at the time and the fact that policies needed to be enacted and some major early changes were underway. I wouldn't mind having Rswfan be given some Rollback rights (that is very appropriate) and be considered an admin candidate. Keep in mind that many (actually most) things can be done as a mere ordinary user. --Robert Horning 02:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Sysop request Hello =D I was just wondering if you could possibly give me sysop rights. I plan on being alot more active on this Wiki, seeing as I play WoL everyday with new information to add. I'm a very experienced wikian, as you can see by my RuneScape Wiki contributions and edit count. I look forward to combating vandalism (when there actually is some :P) and expanding on our current guides. As said here, one of the main reasons I'd like to be an admin is to learn more about the admin tools and the deeper pages of Wikia, such as MediaWiki: and other Special: pages. Also, Scoot recommended me ^_^. So, pl0x ;) Lil Diriz 77 00:51, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :So did Rob :) 00:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::So did Manyman ;) 06:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you all, I appreciate it ;D Lil Diriz 77 07:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::So did Rswfan! :D 15:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::^_^ Thanks so very much!! I promise to use my powers for good, not evil! 20:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) New skin I could design a WoL-style skin for this wiki; just give me some colours suited and I'll design. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 23:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :That would require community consensus, so you should make a thread in the Legends Pavilion. 23:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) If you are going to be away, I think it would be best if you added another bureaucrat. I personally think that it should be Robert because IMHO he is the most experienced wiki editor here. 20:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi :), per this, I'd appreciate if you could give me bureaucrat rights. Thanks 12:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Could you give me admin rights? 05:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : I would have to oppose. We have enough admins for now and haven't made any edit to the mainspace only to his talk page. 22:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Plus we now have a community. There would have to be a RfA. 19:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I knew he wouldn't. I was just testing him, I do it to other people to. 07:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't need the rights. :Well this user is currently in active. 12:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Judging by his userpage he isn't.Stormsaw1 :Okay, this is a pointless conversation. If you would like sysop, create a rfa. If not then good day :) 02:10, March 9, 2010 (UTC)